Cilan's growth
by Lucia Rodri
Summary: i hate summaries. A bad accident happends.
1. Chapter 1

ash was picking apples with iris, for a pie they wanted to make for cilan as a suprise. Cilan was busy making lunch with pansage's help. Pansage decided to follow ash and irish. Ash was in a tree when he found an odd like berry, pansage sniffed at it. " hey give this to cilan and tell him to sampel it." Pansage showed it to cilan. " hmm...What an odd see its taste." cilan and pansage took a bite. "mmm...Delicious." as iris and ash came pikachu was hit by a rock and hit cilan on the stomach. A small electracal current made by pikchu zapped cilan... He wrapped his arms around pikachu to break his fall. Cilan landed on his back with a sickening thud. Pikachu opened his eyes and saw cilan pale. Then he noticed cilan's head was next to a rock. The rock was bloody and blood oozed out from the side of his head. Ash and iris were shocked. Ash shook cilan to get him to wake up. No reasponse. " he needs to go to the hospital." iris said. " ill carry him."

ash carried cilan on his back pansage following with tears from behind. Iris carried pikachu and axew. They arrived at the hospital entrence to their suprise cilan's brother cress was there. His eyes were opened wide with fear to see his brother uncousious and bloody on the side of his blood stained some of his green hair. Cress carried cilan in his arms and called out to a doctor who got a gurney and cilan was taken to the examination room. Cress got a call from chili and chili sounded frantic and said he'll be there later on. -2 hours later- " whose is the patients' family or friends?" cress and chili stood up. " were his brothers!" "how is he?" "well, he had a cuncossion on his head. He had minor scratches on his neck, and a sharp stone mustive cut through his pants and into his thigh. We gave him surgery on his thigh to sew his cut." " ...But is he going to be okay...?" the doctor looked at his documents and gave them a sad look. " he's gave him surgery to stitch a deep cut he got. A sharp stone mightive cut through his pants and into his tigh. When we were done with the stitching, we expected the anistisia to were off, and he'd wake up..." "but what?!"chili said. Ash knew pretty well what the doctor meant. "...he never did. We tried to wake him but he won' can see him if you like." chili, cress,ash and iris followed the doctor to the room cilan was in. In the bed, there laid cilan, green bangs that were usually up now covered his eyes. His hair mustive been washed, because it was bloody. He had a bandage on his injury and his arm was connected to an IV. Chili ran and tried to wake him up. "cilan...Why wont you wake up?" cilans' face was still nueteral,chili griping his shirt. "why won't you reapsond to my voice...? WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP, DAMN IT!" Chili had cilan by the sholders, shaking him violently. Cress pulled cilan away from chilis grip. Cress laid his brother down gingerly, and pulled the blanketUp to cilans sholders. Chili cried on cress's sholder. -4 days later- chili was cobiming cilan's hair, ash and iris peeled apples, cress held cilan's hand to sense any movement. Burgandy came and left flowers in a vase. Pansage was asleep near cilans head its head next to cilans cheek. Chili and cress went near cilan. "we hope you wake up soon." both kissed cilan, cress on the forehead, chili on the right cheek. Cilans hand twitched. When both brothers move back, pansage tickled cilans cheek with his tail. Cilans eyes slowly opened, and he sat up. "oh...My head..." his brothers hugged him tight cilan gasping for air. A day later cilan was released from the hospital ready to go, and he swung his legs off the bed wearing his normal attire. Walking home, he suddenly he was taller. "guys did you get shorter?" cress and chili were 2 inches shorter. Cilan knew he was taller than ash an iris but not this tall. Ash bumped into cilan his head hitting cilans chest. " kyaaah! you got bigger!" Cilan noticed he began to grow. Soon he was 70 ft tall. Pansage panicked and fainted. Everyone else stared up in shock. Cilan reached down and picked up pansage, and placed him on his palm. Pansage woke up and thought cilan was going to eat him, when cilan held pansage to his cheek. " i wont hurt you..." "how are you going to eat" chili reached down and picked all of them up. He walked causing small tremors as he walked. He stopped at a forest clearing. A man was there. As he saw cilan, he tried to kill him by shooting him. A strange but crazy thought came to his head. How was he going to eat... "hey do you have a family." cilan asked placing his friends on the ground. The man looked at cilan." no im a loner! I don't need anyone." cilan wraped his hand around the mans small body. He stood up, the man began to panic. "what are you doing kid?!" cilan didnt answer, he glared at the man. " i wanted to say how yummy you look..." the mans eyes widened as cilan opened his mouth and the man went in head first. Cilan pushed him in his mouth, the man fighting cilans chewed, the man screaming when teeth came contact with his titled his head back to swallow the man whole. The man fell down his esophagus, into the stomach. Cilan licked his lips, feeling freaked out and thougt they'll be next. Cilan picks them up and tells them he wont eat them. Everybody prayed they wont be next even pansage.


	2. Chapter 2:Plasma meal?

cilan still couldnt believe he ate the man. But then again, he was a

bit full and wanted iris cress and chili sat on his lap

(technaclly ash and iris on his left tigh and his brothers on the

right). They were eating, sometimes pansage crawled up cilans vest and

threw an armful of fruit in cilans mouth. Cilan grew tired and when

the others left, he took a nap. Iris was in the forest with her axew

finding more fruit to feed her friend. She was worried about him, and

to tell the truth she had a crush on him. His eyes are a beuitiful

shade of green and so was his body has a nice shape and he

has very hansome fetures. She would want to sample his silky lips,

but now that hes huge that chance was gone. When she turned a

figure and its partner leapt and grabbed her... Cilan

stirred in his sleep, when he felt pansage in his hair playing with

pansear and panpour. He chuckled and gently grabbed them and brought

them up to his face. " youre so cute when you play with my haIr." he brought them to his cheek and kissed them lightly. The monkeys

lickled his face and he giggled lightly. He then paused when he heard

a scream. Iris scream.


	3. Chapter 3:NOM,NOM

iris was being grabbed by two team plasma menbers. She had no time

to get her pokeball with excadrill in it. She needed help-fast. She

yelled out the name of the man she loves. "CIIILAAAANN!HELPME! TEAM

PLASMA IS HERE!" iris waited, but nothing

happened. She hung her head and had tears in her eyes. He didnt come

maybe because he dosent like me, iris axew was with ash

cress and thought all was lost when she heard a scream. When

she looked up (she was tied up on the ground) she saw one of them had

their upper half in a gigantic then saw as he was swallowed

and the other was grabbed. Cilan moved quietly, even though he

was huge. He saw that iris was face-down tied up. He knew they were

from team plasma. A thought occured to him as he opened his mouth...

He closed his mouth once the upper half of the

captors body was in his mouth. He left it like that taking in the

flavor. Then he swallowed. The other watched in horror as cilan caMe for him. Cilan threw him in his mouth and ate him quickly. He

bleached out the pokeballs of his victims and set the pokemon free.

He looked down to see iris wimpering with tears in her eyes, tied

up. He crouched down picked her up and cut the ropes with his nails.

She looked at him and cried hugging his fingers. He brought her up to

his face, and she hugged and cried into his cheek. "shhh its okay, its

over" he cooed looked up at him and smiled. "Cilan...Can

i ask you something?" the giant connessiour blinked and replied:

"sure..." "can i ride in your vest, if its okay with you, its kinda

cold." before she knew it, Cilan gently placed her in his

snuggled taking in his scent and body walked slowly back to

camp where the others brothers were making food, and saw him

approach them. He set iris down and sat under a large tree. "Cilan,

you hungry?"Cress said. Cilan shook his head, picking up his crustle

stroking its hard rock shell. "Nope i already ate."


	4. Chapter 4:dessert?

chili was making desert while cress made tea. Chili was about to use

frosting when pansear fell causing chili to trip over his body. The

frosting fell on him. Cilan laughed and iris and the rest joined. "

its not funny!" chili said. Dang! I have to shower!" cilan looked at

chili, " here let me help" he leaned foward and licked chilis face.

Chili was laughing because he was being tickled. Cilan cotinued to

lick chili. But then cilan put chili in his mouth and thats when chili

snapped noticing his brother was getting ready to eat him. Chili

kicked cilans tounge but no reaction. Cilan then relized what he was

doing and spat chili out. Chili dried himself and cilan had a scared

expression on his face. "a-are you okay?"cilan said. "what-what was

that? You tried to eat me!"chili yelled but stopped when he saw cilans

face. Cilan was pale and was sucking in what happened. "i-i-m so

sorry!" cilan said getting up and ran away crying. "CILAN

WAIT!"Chili yelled, but cilan was gone. Chili tried to run after hiM but cress stopped him. "lets give him sometime to cool off"

cilan ran and ran crying feeling ashamed he nearly

ate his brother. Sure he ate 3 people but they were mean and cruel. He

sat and brought his knees to his chest bering his head on his

pansage stroked his hair as he cried. Proffesor

icarus was with his algyem in the forest collecting firewood.

Algeyem brought over somewood and placed it in the sack. "algeyem"

the alien-like pokemon said. "good job" Prof. Icarus said. Then both

heard some crying coming from the trees. They went to see what it

was. They were shocked to see a giant cilan crying. Algeyem was

happy to see him but sad to see him cry. Icarus was shocked but

walked over to the huge boy and patted his felt someone

touch him. He looked down to see the prof. Looking up at him.

"c-cilan?" cilan sighed and reached out to algeyem who hugged his

fingers. His brothers and friends came and chili hugged cilans ankle.

"im s rry!" cilan shook his head and picked up chili and brought him up to

his cheek. "no im sorry,"cilan said and both made up.


End file.
